Miss Red
by Rineguen
Summary: He looked at her from behind. She's been catching his eye lately. Her posture was straight, almost elegant. Her long raven black hair. Her porcelain skin. Her umbrella, a color that grabbed his attention every rainfall. A color that he decided himself that suited her, the color red.


**I decided to make this a story, if others didn't know yet, I put up the idea on my profile.**

**And to those who read my other story, Piano of Fate, I am so sorry for not updating such a long time! I had a lot to be done, and now that it is done, I'll post up the next chapter after this is posted! **

* * *

**Miss Red: Chapter 1 **

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Good morning." greeted a boy who had spiky brown hair that defied gravity.

The receiver of the greeting ignored him, and confusion took place at the brunette's face.

'How weird.' The brunette thought, 'Gokudera-kun never ignores me, he must be distracted.'

Then a tall, tanned boy who had short, black, spiky hair approached the duo.

"Yo, Tsuna!" He clapped the shoulder of the shorter brunette, a smile on his face.

"Ah...morning Yamamoto-kun." The brunette turned to the taller boy and smiled.

"Ah, morning Gokudera!" He greeted cheerily at the silver headed boy who he just noticed, was staring off to somewhere.

But he was ignored too.

Now the brunette's face turned into shock. 'Gokudera never ignores Yamamoto! And he's so quiet, he was supposed to bicker with Yamamoto now!'

It seems that the boy was far too distracted to care about anything, thus when this thought reached the brunette, he called out again to the silver headed boy.

"Um...Gokudera-kun?" He called out, reaching for his shoulder. His expression worried.

"Gokudera?" The taller boy joined in.

At last, the silver headed boy turned his head, and beamed once he saw the brunette's face.

"Good morning, Juudaime! You're already here?" His eyes sparkled. Then he noticed the taller boy, and his face instantly turned sour.

"Baseball freak! Don't stand near Juudaime! Only I, his right hand man can stand beside him!" He shouted aloud, gathering attention from the people around them.

"Hahahaha! Maa maa, calm down Gokudera." The tall boy replied cheerily.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun!" The brunette reassured him quickly. And the said boy backed down, mumbling "If Juudaime says so..."

He sighed, then his worried expression came back. "Is there something bothering you, Gokudera-kun? These past few days, you've been distracted by something. Is there any problem?"

The silver boy's eyes widened, then he seemed to paused, thinking over something, then replied.

"There is nothing wrong Juudaime! You do not need to worry about it! I'll get rid of it, I promise!"

The brunette nodded, ignored the last sentence, since it confused him. They then entered the classroom, snickers instantly flying around the room, as they gossiped about the brunette.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Hayato, aka silver hair guy glared down a boy, who was shouting at how useless Tsuna, aka the brunette was.

The boy squeaked out a "I'm sorry!" And scrambled away from Hayato, taking a seat at the farthest back.

Tsuna sighed as Takeshi laughed.

* * *

'I must not worry Juudaime! I must not get distracted by that girl again.' Hayato thought, not listening to the discussion at all.

He took a quick glance at Tsuna. 'Ah, Juddaime is working so hard! He's really the next Boss of Vongola!' He praised mentally.

He then looked out the window, the skies were dark, and rain was pouring down. He wondered if _she_ would be here today?

He continued to look out the window, the tree's leaves were dressed with one layer of water, and every so often a drop would fall from the tip of one of it's leaves.

It reminded him of how that woman's umbrella. The same way it had one layer of water over it, and every so often, droplets of water fall from the tip of the vibrant red umbrella.

'No! I must refrain from thinking about that woman!' His classmates stared at him weirdly, he was shaking his head furiously and ruffling his hair in frustration.

He sighed. Gokudera Hayato was smart, even he could admit that. He tops the class. He can get each and every question answered, whether it was Math or Chemistry. But...

There was this one question he couldn't. For the past few days, his brain has been working nonstop on trying to know or at the very least have an _idea_ of what he was feeling, or doing.

Questions popped up from one question to another, almost instantly.

_What was he feeling right now? Why couldn't he stop it? Why is he curious? How did that girl took almost all of his time, taking huge place in his brain?_

Those questions were by far harder than any questions hard for him, who was not an average person. Yet, other people around him also has the same problems, but they know the answer. Thus this made him frustrated. He was almost smarter, scratch that. He was smarter than _any_ of them. (Except his beloved boss) But he could not solve nor know the answer to any of the question said above. But those who had a lower IQ than him figured it out completely. Not that he is saying his better than anyone, (but he really is) but if they can solve it, _than why can't he_?

He groaned. Another question that has been occupying his mind.

**RIIING.**

The bell rang, and the chairs around him created an irritating noise for Hayato as they pulled the chairs.

He lied his head down his desk, the cool metal on his skin, somehow he felt relaxed, even of it was only little.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, then felt all the tension on his shoulders relaxed.

He then heard footsteps, then jumping to his feet, he greeted.

"Juudaime! Let us go to the next class together!"

Tsuna blinked. He paused then answered back. "Sure Gokudera-kun." He had somewhat a relieved look on his face which Hayato noticed.

'Had I worried Juudaime that much?' He thought, then Takeshi approached the duo.

"Hahaha, Tsuna, Gokudera, let's go to the next class together." He grinned.

Hayato broke out of the trance and growled. "No way, baseball freak."

"Maa maa."

Tsuna sighed.

* * *

Throughout the day, you could say that Hayato was working very hard to _not think about the girl for once_.

But he failed, of course.

His eyes darted to the gate, trying to spot that color that he saw every time it rained. He was at the shoe lockers, where he often saw the girl.

Tsuna glanced worriedly at his friend. Thinking that somehow his best friend had something wrong with him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna could not help but question him.

"Hai, Juudaime! Nothing is wrong." He smiled at his beloved boss to reassure him.

Tsuna nodded, unconvinced.

"Gokudera, are you looking for something? We can help you with that." Takeshi asked.

Hayato's head snapped towards him. "And why would I need _your _help?" He growled.

"Maa maa, you don't need to be shy." Takeshi laughed.

"I'm not shy!" He fumed. Then something caught his eye, something red.

He stopped his raging and turned to the red thing.

And there she was.

A girl who had long straight black hair that reached her back was holding a red vibrant umbrella. Even as she stood, Hayato thought her posture attracted him. And Gokudera Hayato does not get attracted to girls.

He stared. Did he tell you the most hardest question he had beside those?

_Who is she? _


End file.
